Talk:By Any Other Name (episode)
Random notes *Look closely-Kirk's Eyes move after he is supposedly paralized!! -- unsigned **um.. very interesting... -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *If Shea & Thompson were in the same positions, it should have been Shea who was killed!! -- unsigned **These two people's shapes were held by the Kelvan leader in his hands. ISn't it more likely he switched the two shapes between his left and his right at some point? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *Could it be that another Redshirt landing party casuality was not sympathic enough?? --''unsigned'' **possibly. and another didn't. i'm not sure i see any point here. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk *Regarding Scotty's slurred dialogue as he tries to tell Tomar what the drink is, I have always thought he was trying to say that he found it on Ganymede. - Kurt of North Bend **That's a reasonable guess. When I hear it, I just can't tell if it's a "G" or "D" syballant. "D" suggests two possibilities to me. Either he found it "indaotherroom" or "onaldeberan". Maybe it's too coincidental that Picard identifies the green drink as "Aldeberan Whiskey" in , and that leads me the wrong way. I don't suppose anyone's seen the original script? AureliusKirk 19:39, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) ** Stewart Moss had some amusing recollections about this episode in a "Starlog" interview. He tried to coax Barbara Bouchet to go out with him, to which she replied, "You're a nice man, but what can you do for me?" Ouch! ***No, the original comment is just plain incorrect. The first Kelvan picks up Shea in his right hand, and is facing the Kelvan leader when they're passed to him. The leader is holding Shea in his left hand, and crushes the one in his right hand. Izkata 00:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) removed info :This is one of the few episodes that sees into the suspected bathroom in the crew quarters. Kirk "appologizes" to Kelinda in her guest quarters. Moments after he lets her out of his lip-lock, Rojan enters from the room theorized by many to be the bathroom. The floor behind the door is carpeted blue and therefore not an entrance from the outside corridor. Clearly, Rojan has spent quite a good deal of time in this room while Kirk is there, which if actually a bathroom, probably indicates the adjustment to Human food is not going well for Rojan. Thankfully the Enterprise has vents as clearly shown in . The above is obviously a joke, but just in case, I'll place it here. Good for a laugh, anyway. --From Andoria with Love 16:53, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :Adjust the tone if this is to be added, and is this the right article for it? It seems it has less to do with the episode itself than it has to do with the layout of the ship or the set -- is there an article about bathrooms? :But anyway, this article is about the episode and this info is not about the episode itself. and its really unduly speculative to theorize he was taking a crap. he might've been snorting coke. who the F cares? -- if we need a note this might be a bathroom, then put it there without the flowery description of how we vent his crap-stink out. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:26, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Blinking I removed this: :* In the teaser, although the ''Enterprise crew is supposed to be frozen, Kirk is quite plainly blinking and rolling his eyes.'' Big deal. Uhura was blinking, too, when the bridge crew got zapped. I doubt this was an error. Looks to me like the idea was that the crew was mostly or partially immobilized but not necessarily "frozen." I can't believe the director would have filmed the scenes without noticing two of the actors clearly moving their eyes, if they weren't supposed to be. But since we don't and can't know for certain, I see no reason to have this note here. - Bridge 02:10, 10 March 2008 (UTC) misleading reasoning "Captain Kirk, remarking in amazement to the Kelvan's propulsion abilities, commented that an intergalactic voyage by a 23rd century starship would take "thousands of years" to reach the Andromeda Galaxy; this in comparison to the three century voyage made by the Kelvans. However, a century later as seen in TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before", Federation technology has now apparently matched the Kelvans when it is discussed that a return trip to the Milky Way from the Triangulum Galaxy would take three hundred years at maximum warp. " I think this is misleading as a ship can barely stay at maximum warp for long. It would have to maintain that speed constantly; if ships could do that then perhaps voyager would not have taken so long. Kelvan on the other hand appeared to be able to do 300 years at a constant speed; while they may not be able to go faster they certainly have more endurance and thus are technologically superior in this regard. Removed speculation Removed as speculation- we don't state what wasn't seen or said, or assumptions not based on information There is no record of the Kelvins having actually removed their improvements from the USS Enterprise, ''or at the very least there is no indication that such a removal, assuming it took place, was anything less than peaceful, since the encounter between the Kelvins and the crew of the Enterprise ended on a relatively peaceful note. This would explain the advances in Federation technology that start from the first encounter with the Kelvins up through , when comments regarding intergalactic space travel match the estimates made by the Kelvins. --31dot 23:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Continuity Error - The "Essence Blocks" When the two redshirts (one a woman, one a black guy, how delightfully 60s :p) were reduced to those essence blocks, I watched carefully as to which block was which person. The block that ends up crushed was the man, not the woman. Yet when restored to Human form, it was the woman that was crushed. :I think that would be a nitpick, which we don't include in articles.--31dot 16:23, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The nitpick is incorrect anyway: The first Kelvan picks up Shea in his right hand, and is facing the Kelvan leader when they're passed to him. The leader is holding Shea in his left hand, and crushes the one in his right hand. Izkata 00:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Nitpick? Regarding the following bit: ''* The 1985 Saturday Night Live Star Trek Convention sketch has the convention host (played by Phil Hartman) erroneously introducing Julie Cobb (played in that skit by Victoria Jackson) by saying that she was in the episode . Would this possibly be a nitpick seeing as anything on Saturday Night Live is either a parody or just done for a laugh? leandar 05:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :If it could go anywhere, it would be at Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (live action television), since it is a non-Star Trek property referencing Star Trek, but I'm not even sure it's worth mentioning there. 31dot 09:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Even better, Saturday Night Live. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :You know, that is better, isn't it? :) --31dot 10:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Spock's lips I removed the phrase in the "Remastered Information" section that Spock's lips were not moving in the original version, which was corrected digitally. I just checked closely the whole chess sequence in both versions, and there is no scene where Spock "talks" without moving his mouth. As there was no such mistake, there was no correction. 06:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC)